WHITE ROSE
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Untuk setangkai mawar putih yang diam-diam telah menumbuhkan duri dan sesekali menusuk telapak tangan sasuke yang menggenggamnya


**White Rose**

Masashi Kishimoto

xxxxxxx

Ada setangkai mawar yang tumbuh di tepi jalan. Berdebu. Kusam dan tergoyahkan oleh angin yang berhembus. Setangkai mawar putih yang hidup sendiri di antara rumput-rumput liar. Lalu seorang pejalan kaki berhenti. Memetik setangkai mawar kesepian itu dan menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. Wangi semerbak dan menusuk sekaligus. Ia terlarut dalam wanginya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menggenggam tangkai mawar itu terlalu kuat. Pedih, nyeri, telapak tangannya perlahan mulai meneteskan darah menuruni tangkai kurus itu. Ia menghempaskan mawar itu ke tanah. Kamudian ia terdiam saat darahnya menetes di kelopak mawar itu.

Satu kata..

..menakjubkan.

Lalu ia pun tersungkur.

Mawar ini beracun.

xxxxx

Penjaga perpustakaan itu menutup bukunya. Diikuti tangannya yang terangkat melepas kaca mata bacanya yang tebal. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali. Membiarkan matanya terbiasa dengan efek pening yang ditimbulkan oleh kaca mata itu.

Ia melirik sekilas pada sekelilingnya. Memastikan apakah masih ada orang di dalam perpustakaan yang beberapa menit lagi akan ia tutup. Perpustakaan tua yang telah ia jaga berpuluh tahun. Bersama kenangan-kenangan yang tercetak di dalamnya.

Pak tua itu tersenyum saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia sudah hapal siapa yang duduk di sana. Hapal betul tanpa ada satupun yang ia lupa.

Seorang pemuda yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun lalu. Pemuda yang pertama kali datang dengan balutan seragam SMP hingga kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah berbalut mantel galap dengan syal senada.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Pak tua itu tahu bahwa nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke akan selalu datang setiap pukul tiga sore dan pulang saat perpustakaan itu akan tutup pukul lima sore. Membiarkan dirinya duduk di sudut ruang baca bersama sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat yang sama setiap harinya tanpa pernah berganti edisi.

Pemuda tampan itu akan melempar senyum pada penjaga perpustakaan itu tepat saat tubuh tegapnya melewati meja petugas. Menitipkan tasnya lalu dengan tenang berjalan menuju ke tempat yang sama. Membuat puluhan tanda tanya bermunculan di benak Pak tua itu.

Musim gugur telah sampai pada ujungnya. Dingin yang mulai menusuk bersama angin yang bertiup kencang tak membuat Sasuke pergi dari tempat yang tepat menghadap jendela perpustakaan itu. Hanya Sasuke yang terlarut dalam dunia sempitnya antara buku dan dirinya sendiri.

Pak tua itu sudah memaklumi kelakuan pemuda yang ia kenal sejak masih remaja dulu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Sasuke. Ia tetap dingin. Ia tetap pendiam dan belakangan justru semakin membisu dalam buku coklat itu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang Pak tua itu sadari ada yang berubah. Ia kini sendiri.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Pak tua itu selalu menemukan sosok Sasuke duduk sendiri di sudut ruang baca itu. Tanpa seorang lagi yang sering kali ia ajak ke tempat ini saat masih SMA dulu. Hanya dia yang Sasuke tunjukkan tentang tempat ini. Hanya pemuda itu.

Setiap sore, sepulang kerja, Sasuke akan datang. Dengan mantel yang sama, Sasuke akan selalu melakukan hal seperti itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Angin dingin berhembus, Sasuke merapatkan mantel birunya dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada bacaan yang ada di hadapannya. Mata kelam itu seolah tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun kata yang tercetak di dalamnya sekalipun ia telah hapal isi buku itu.

Wajah Pak tua itu berkerut-kerut, menatap sendu pada Sasuke yang tersenyum sedih saat halaman terakhir ia buka. Buku itu telah berakhir, dan Sasuke akan datang lagi esok hari untuk membaca buku yang sama dimulai dari halaman pertama.

Pernah sekali Pak tua itu menyuruh seseorang mengintip apa yang Sasuke baca, karena ia malas harus berjalan ke rak buku tempat buku itu disimpan mengingat lututnya yang sering kaku akhir-akhir ini. Seseorang mengintip buku itu. Puku yang berjudul "Heaven".

Pak tua itu terkadang tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan buku bacaannya. Kadang ikut bersedih jika perlahan mata Sasuke menyendu.

—Pak tua itu seolah dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke—dan gejolak perasaan yang selalu ditutupi olehnya.

Langit mulai terbakar, oleh semburat senja. Menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya Sasuke beranjak dan meninggalkan buku itu untuk datang esok hari. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menutup bukunya perlahan.

Ia terdiam menghadap jendela. Menikmati bias kemerahan yang mementul di jendela. Begitu terang, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tepat saat ia beranjak, ada tangan tua yang menahan tubuhnya. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk kembali. Pak tua itu tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Duduklah." Ucap Pak tua itu sembari tersenyum tipis dan menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Pak tua itu menghela napas dan menatap keluar jendela, sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. "Sudah lama sejak pertama kali kau datang di perpustakaan ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Lebih memilih memainkan bibir gelasnya daripada segera menjawab pertanyaan Pak tua itu. ia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Waktu berjalan begitu cepat."

"Kau dulu masih terlihat lucu dengan seragam sekolahmu. Lihatlah sekarang dirimu, anak pendiam itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa." Pak tua itu bercerita sembari tertawa cekikikan.

Sasuke tak tertawa. Tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Baru ketika Pak tua itu berhenti tertawa, ia menjawab.

"Hm.." gumamnya.

Pak tua itu menghela napas berat agak tersengal. Di setiap kerutan di dahinya, Sasuke melihat memori-memori tak terlupakan terpahat di sana.

"Semua berubah dengan cepat. Dulu tempat ini sangat ramai, terutama oleh pelajar sepertimu. Sekarang yang datang hanya beberapa saja. Itupun aku dapat melihat keterpaksaan di wajah mereka." Keluh Pak tua itu sembari menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, bayaranmu masih sama. Sekalipun tempat ini hanya didatangi olehku."

"Ada benyak kebehagiaan yang tak dapat ku jelaskan di sini. Mmelihatmu masih datang sampai sekarang, membuatku lega."

"Apa aku sudah seperti anakmu sekarang?"

Pak tua itu tertawa lagi. Begitu lepas tanpa beban. "Kalau kau mau."

"Hn."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Sasuke memilih menikmati hamparan senja di hadapannya, sedangkan Pak tua itu memilih memijit lututnya yang benar mulai terasa kaku.

"Aku tak pernah lagi melihat kau datang dengannya." Bisik Pak tua setelah memijat lututnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Menerawang jauh. Membiarkan matanya perlahan terpejam.

"Dia? Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi mawar yang menakjubkan."

"Kau melepaskannya?" Pak tua itu menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Perlahan ia memutar kursinya. "Ketika aku menemukan setangkai mawar putih berdebu itu, aku memilih untuk memetiknya. Aku menghirup wanginya hingga tanpa ku sadari aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Ketika aku tahu bahwa darahku dapat membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan, aku terus melakukannya. Aku terus melukai diriku. Dan ia memutuskan untuk meracuniku agar aku melepaskannya."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Hingga saat ini, aku masih mencintainya. Jika bisa, aku ingin agar tuhan mau berbaik hati membiarkanku bereinkarnasi. Membiarkanku memilikinya sekali lagi dalam keadaan yang lebih menguntungkan."

Pak tua itu menatap mata Sasuke dalam. Mencoba memberi tahu pada pemiliknya agar mata itu kembali angkuh seperti dulu. "Ketika kau memilih melepaskannya, kau sudah tahu bahwa lukamu tak akan terobati."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan meminum kopinya lagi. Mungkin saat inilah yang paling tepat untuknya bercerita.

Ketika tak banyak orang yang dapat mengerti perasaannya, Pak tua ini yang tahu bagaimana dan apa yang ia rasakan. Ketika semua orang mencaci maki, menghakimi dan mencemoohnya, hanya Pak tua penjaga perpustakaan inilah yang memuji kekuatan hatinya—karena memang, Pak tua inilah saksi bagaimana ia berjuang melawan takdir yang jelas akan mengalahkannya.

Cinta ini ironi. Cinta ini terhalang oleh aturan sampah yang membelenggu tiap langkah Sasuke.

"Toh aku tetap melakukannya. Aku tak ingin dia terjebak dalam cemoohan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak mengerti. Jika ada yang harus mengalah, adalah aku."

"Sejak kapan si pendiam jadi seorang penyair? Kata-katamu terlalu dalam, anak muda." Pak tua itu cekikikan.

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pak tua itu semakin cekikikan. "Tentu saja. Istriku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat membetulkan syalnya yang sedikit kendur. "Kau beruntung dapat memiliki orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu."

Pak tua itu terdiam. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menggelitik. Pak tua itu meraih cangkir kopinya dan menghirupnya lagi.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Semua seperti mimpi buruk. Ketika sesuatu yang disebut cinta, mereka sebut dengan dosa."

"Tuhan tak pernah salah dalam menempatkan sesuatu. Jika kalian saling mencintai, memang sudah begitu keadaannya. Ditakdirkan bersama atau tidak, itu urusan nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menimpali.

"Dia adalah mawar yang ku temukan di pinggir jalan. Aku menumbuhkannya di samping jendela kamarku bersama hangat sinar mentari dan bebunyian lonceng kecil tiap pagi datang. Jika dengan bersamaku akan membuatnya layu, aku akan melepaskannya."

Langit semakin gelap. Semburat merah senja sudah mulai menghilang terganti oleh gurat gelap malam.

"Kau tidak memperjuangkan perasaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Sejak awal aku mengenalnya, aku telah berjuang. Sekalipun aku tahu, aku akan kalah. Rasa cintaku padanya bukan untuk memaksakannya menjadi milikku. Aku tahu semua tak akan semudah seperti buku yang ku baca tiap hari. Semua tak seindah bayangan orang-orang ketika mereka merasakan cinta. Rasa ini berbeda dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Aku dan dia, tak akan dapat bersama sekalipun aku berjuang sampai mati."

Pak tua itu tersenyum lembut. Menatap pemuda yang sebaya dengan putranya. Memberikan kekuatan pada pemuda yang beru saja dikalahkan oleh takdir—atau mengalah.

"Sepertinya sudah larut. Kau harus pulang. Aku juga harus pulang."

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia lantas bangkit dan merapikan mantelnya. "Terima kasih telah mendatangiku hari ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang percaya padaku."

Pak tua itu menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke. "Karena aku tahu, seberapa hebat perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya dan mempertahankannya. Sekalipun akhirnya kau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya menjadi setangkai mawar dengan darahmu di kelopaknya."

"Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati."

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Pak tua yang membereskan gelas kopi mereka. Langkahnya terlihat lebih ringan, seolah beban sedikit terangkat dari punggung tegap itu.

Sasuke menutup pintu perpustakaan. Bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya yang tak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan itu. baru saja ia akan melangkah, salju lebih dulu turun. Terjatuh di puncak kepalanya.

Ia menengadah menampung tetesan salju itu di telapak tangannya.

"Salju pertama musim dingin." Gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke tak merapatkan mantelnya. Dingin ini terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Sebelum semua bebannya ia ceritakan pada Pak tua itu.

"Sasuke..."

Terkesiap. Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tak pernah ia dengar sejak beberapa tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

Perlahan Sasuke membalik badannya dan menghadap asal suara itu.

"Naruto.."

Benar. Setangkai mawar itu mekar dengan menakjubkan.

**End**

Untuk sebuah kado hari jadi.

Curahan hati saya yang dengan percaya diri-nya saya ceritakan pada Pak tua penjaga perpustakaan itu. dia mendengarkan curahan hati saya dengan hati-hati dan dengan penuh perhatian.

Untuk DOBE, orang yang ssangat saya cintai. Yang membuat saya tidak bisa tidur semalaman jika bertengkar dengan saya. Untuk seseorang yang membuat saya tersenyum ketika mendengar celotehannya yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak berbobot dan cenderung menjengkelkan. Tepi tenang saja, saya sangat mencintaimu.

Untuk kisah cinta saya yang saya prediksikan akan seperti ini nantinya.

Untuk mawar putih saya yang diam-diam telah menumbuhkan durinya dan sesekali menusuk telapak tangan saya yang menggenggamnya. Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskanmu jika sudah waktunya.

Untuk setiap lembar kenangan yang kita tulis dengan tinta merah. Tak akan terhapus sampai kapanpun.

Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk menunjukkan betapa aku ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya.

Untuk curahan hati saya yang tidak penting untuk di baca, terima kasih.

Teme.


End file.
